chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kobura
Kobura is a small, tiny yet sturdy green and brown dragon-wolf hybrid. He was the youngest member of the Zodiac Demons under Jackal's command, but left the group. Kobura is Ryu's younger brother, and his markings recall those of a snake. He used to serve under general Oniken. Physical appearance Kobura is a small, sturdy, short bodied, fluffy, green-furred wolf. Despite his overall round forms, he is rather strong and can keep up with the other Demons' training, even if with a little trouble. He has very fluffy cheeks, chest and tail. His fur is dark green in colour, with paler green cheeks, eyebrows and underbelly. He has a diamond-like marking of the same colour on his forehead, and another on his spine. Moreover, the inside of his ears is the same light green colour. Kobura's legs are reddish brown in colour, while the tips of his ears and tail are black. His eyes are big and angular, with wide pupils, and pale blue in colour. Personality Insecure, submissive and rather quiet, Kobura is used to being ordered around, especially by his older brother. Despite this, he has profound admiration for him, and would like to be like Ryu. For this reason, Kobura tries to be the best Demon he can be, by showing off his skills. However, due to his very young age and poor training, he often fails and gets the opposite effect. He often searches Ketek and Tiikeri's support and suggestions. Despite his introverted character, Kobura is also seen being cheerful and naive like any pup of his age, but only when his brother is not looking. He hates to be called 'cute' and 'sweet', because, according to him, it ruins all his efforts to become a Zodiac Demon. Once freed from the Demons, Kobura reveals his true personality, and finally expresses himself the way he wants to. He is revealed to be very straightforward with his emotions, as he speaks his thoughts and states of mind easily without thinking about it twice. He bursts out his desire to leave the Demons, openly confesses his love for Motyl and does not hesitate to tell the Heroes where the Destiny Sword is hidden. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' Kobura does not appear is Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Kobura does not appear is Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' Kobura is first seen with the other Zodiac Demons on the rock-shelf, along with Jackal. He is then instructed by his brother to follow Kozel and her team and walks away with them. He is seen later, when Orca tries to run away with the Sword. Kobura with Zec, Diviak and Tiikeri stand on Orca’s way, between her and a crack in cave’s floor. They intend to surround the Chakra heroine, believing that the gorge will stop her from running any farther. But Orca nevertheless manages to jump to the other side and to her susrprise this fact seemigly pleases the Demons left on the other side. Soon in turns out that they set a trap and lured Orca straight into Kozel's paws. He is later seen in the underground forest, where he attempts to ambush C.Y. from a tree, but unfortunately he gets stuck in a vine and his plan fails. Demonralized, Kobura reaches Ketek farther in the forest, and this one scolds him for failing. After initial tension, however, Ketek shows his softer side, and helps Kobura gain more trust in himself by reviewing the 'first lesson to be a Zodiac Demon'. While reviewing, Kobura gets distracted by Motyl's arrival, and instantly falls in love with her, only to snap out of his trance thanks to Ketek, who brings him back to reality. The monkey-wolf then suggests Kobura to ambush the Chakra Heroes at the Origin Stones ahead. Kobura is seen again during the fight that follows. As Motyl gets injured by Zec and falls at the young wolf's feet, Kobura is fought between the urge to attack her, like Ketek is suggesting, and his love for the she-wolf. He is interrupted as C.Y. attacks Ketek, and, while no-one is looking, he tries to greet Motyl, but she flies away without a word, leaving Kobura alone. As the Heroes escape the battlefield, Kobura stares at Motyl as she flies away. When Tiikeri reaches him and orders him to chase after the Gang, Kobura tells her that he doesn't want to be a Zodiac Demon anymore, that his attempts at making Ryu proud of him are no use, and that he fell in love with Motyl. He then runs away leaving Tiikeri staring after him. 'As of Chapter Four' .]]Kobura makes his first appearance in Chapter Four as he tackles Motyl to the ground, the two share a brief eye contact, then Kobura introduces himself to the Chakra Heroes, but is immediately attacked by Orca. Kobura begs her not to harm him, because he is no longer a Zodiac Demon, and he explains that he left .]]because "he fell in love with a certain winged she-wolf". He receives threats from Hielo, but then C.Y. orders him to stand up, and observes that he no longer has the tattoo he used to wear on his left hip. Kobura begs C.Y. to let him stay, and she accepts, but only if he tells the Heroes where the Destiny Sword is. Kobura eagerly says yes, but is blocked by a furious Hielo, who doesn't believe him. His rampage is briefly calmed by Motyl, but when the Ice Hero tells her he hates her and walks away, Kobura says that it's his own fault if Motyl was treated like this, then comments on Hielo's rudeness. However, Orca tells him that he has no right to judge, because he doesn't know Hielo. She then proposes Kobura to listen to the Chakra Heroes' story. We see him again later as C.Y. is telling about Flama, Hielo's deceased sister. Kobura realizes that Hielo had good reasons to react abruptly, and then eagerly asks about C.Y.'s past, and she goes on telling him. Kobura becomes awed by the story C.Y. tells him. After Hielo and Kuma come back to the headquarters, C.Y. asks him how he joined the Zodiac demons Kobura answers that he joined them because Ryu wanted him to and Kobura wanted Ryu to notice him. When Led mutters about Ryu being a 'bundle of joy', Kobura cries out Ryu wasn't always that violent. Then Kobura goes on to explain that Ryu used to be a normal wolf until he became power-hungry and malevolent for some reason. Kobura sadly admits that he had to join him because he wanted to bring Ryu back to the way he was. He explains that Jackal had nothing to do with that change when C.Y. assumes that Jackal had a bad influence on him. Led asks Kobura about the Destiny Sword's whereabouts, he hesitates to answer, angering Orca. Then Kobura goes back to his cheerful side, saying that Jackal is keeping the sword inside Konohana Island. Led reminds him that he and the othershave been to his hideout, but Kobura admits that the cave they went was not his hideout. He explains that Konohana is like a giant maze, having many different entrances, one of them leading to Jackal's place. Kuma explains that after they retrieve the Destiny Sword, he will be able to keep it safe, confusing Kobura. Kobura gets shocked when Cheetah explains how Kuma's Chakra Manipura allows him to store stuff in his stomach. Kobura then goes on to tell the Chakra Heroes how to get to Jackal's lair. He suggests to show them the way, but Led tells him that they'll handle it. He is then told to guard the den, leaving the disappointed Kobura alone for the rest of the chapter. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Relationships 'With Ryu ' 'With Tiikeri ' Kobura considers Tiikeri his best friend, and he trusts her well enough to confide her his secret: the fact that he no longer wants to be a Zodiac Demon. The two seemed to get on very well when they both were Zodiac Demons, they collaborated and joined forces in order to outsmart Orca, and they succeeded with relative ease. Although Kobura is shown to be submissive when he is a Zodiac Demon, he seems to have a boost in nerve and self-confidence when Tiikeri is around, as shown when he even gives an order to Diviak (page 103), although this might have been part of the play. On the other hand, Tiikeri has a motherly relationship with Kobura, and feels in need to protect and support him. Both she and Kobura were heartbroken when the latter left the Zodiac Demons. Tiikeri was left confused, wondering whether she should consider Kobura a friend or an enemy now. 'With Ketek ' 'With Motyl ' 'With Hielo ' Quotes Powers and abilities Trivia *Like his brother, Kobura is half wolf, half dragon. This is due to the fact that in Oriental cultures, dragons are represented as horned serpents or snakes, rather than the classical dinosaur-looking winged dragons of European culture. However, because he is still really young, Kobura has not developed the features of a dragon or a serpent at all. **For the same reason, Kobura is the only Zodiac Demon whose appearance does not immediately recall that of his corresponding animal, the snake. *Kobura and Ryu are the only Zodiac Demons who have at least one relative officially mentioned in the comic, since the two are brothers. Read more Category:Male